


She's Here

by daughterofalderaan



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofalderaan/pseuds/daughterofalderaan
Summary: Bernie's in Holby. Fireworks go off to commemorate the occasion. Or at least they should? Things never really go to plan, do they?





	She's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Um this was just the first section of a bigger thing….. but the rest of it is a jumbled stew rn so I may or may not update this. Who knows ?

Charlotte was in her room, painting her toenails when she got a text from her mother. 

_Are you home?_

_Ya_

_Is Dad there?_

Charlotte made a confused face. “What’s Mum on about?” she mumbled. 

_He’s at work_

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. She went downstairs to answer it, assuming it was a postal worker, even though they normally came a little later in the day. 

She opened up the door, fully expecting to have to sign for a package, but instead exclaimed: “Mum! What the hell!?”

“That’s not the reaction I was aiming for.”

“So you’re here.”

“I am.”

“And you’re not a hologram?”

Bernie scowled. 

“Do come inside, Madam,” said Charlotte in a cartoonishly posh voice.

Bernie came in and sat down on the sofa.

“So. You’re not here to stay, right?”

“No, I just thought I’d come and surprise everyone.”

“God, Mum, just because you were in the army for two hundred years doesn't mean that all of life is one of those emotional videos where a man-soldier visits home without telling his family beforehand.”

“A man-soldier?!”

“I’ve never seen one of those with a lady-soldier.” Charlotte sat down as well. “Maybe because they normally have the good sense to give their family a ring before they come. What if I spontaneously booked a vacation for today and wasn’t home?”

“You never do things like that!”

“But I could have!”

“Alright, alright. Sorry. I’ll give you advanced warning next time.”

“I can’t chat for that long right now, I’ve got work in an hour and should start getting ready soon.”

“Ok.”

“Let’s let Cam know, first. That you're here." Charlotte took her phone out and called her brother on FaceTime. “If he’s awake,” she added.

When Cameron’s face appeared on her screen, she didn’t even greet him. She just jumped right in, saying: “Your mother showed up in Holby without telling a soul she was coming.” She switched to the back-facing camera to provide video evidence of Bernie’s presence.

Cam gave a mock gasp and said: “How dare she!”

Bernie lolled her head back. “I told Charlotte I’ll give her warning in advance next time.”

“Charlotte’s missed you,” he said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and covered her mouth. “Yeah, a bit,” she mumbled embarrassedly. 

“Likewise,” Bernie said, gently bumping her daughter’s shoulder with her own. 

“I don’t get the pair of you,” Charlotte said. “Scattering yourselves across the globe and all that. Holby’s a hellhole, but it’s decent. High up on the hellhole scale.”

“Traveling is fun,” said Cam. 

“So is lounging about in my joggers at noon on a Sunday and watching Bargain Hunt,” said Charlotte. Bernie let out a laugh at that. 

“So now you watch Bargain Hunt!?” asked Cameron. “Aren’t you the most boring twenty-one year old on the planet.”

Charlotte’s voice suddenly got very loud. “Oh yeah well you—“

“Children!” said Bernie, over their bickering. “I’m going to head over to Holby City now. See Serena and all that.”

“Bye Mum. Nice talking your face for the first time in months,” said Cameron.

“Curse shabby connections,” replied Bernie. “I’ll leave you to get ready then, Char.”

“Yeah text me about when you have some free time. And send a photo of what Serena looks like”

“Looks like ?”

“Her reaction. To when she sees you IRL,” said Charlotte. 

“What’s—“ Bernie started.

“It means ‘In real life,” said Cameron.

“Well sorry to disappoint, but I’m not bringing in a film crew for this," said Bernie.

“Damn. Could’ve gone viral,” said Charlotte.

Bernie shook her head smiling. She then kissed the crown of Charlotte’s head, whispered “Love you,” and headed out.

“Can’t believe she’s resorted to wild, sweeping, romantic gestures,” said Cameron, when the door closed.

"Yeah, she's obviously planned this to hit up Serena and see for real why she’s still hanging around Holby. And it runs in the bloody family! Asking someone on a whim to go to the Caribbean with you? Does that sound familiar!?”

Cameron looked away from his screen away sheepishly. “How’d I turn out to be so similar to Mum?”

“I escaped that; I’m my own person.”

“You look just like dad if he had on a Hannah Montana wig, don’t play.”

“Dad would look great in a Hannah Montana wig. You’re just jealous you can’t pull off long luscious locks like mine.”

Cameron changed the subject. “Think she’s not been handling herself well without Serena?”.

“Maybe. Who really knows when it comes to Mum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’can’t tell me Bernie came to the UK for the first time in forever and didn’t see her darling and infuriating daughter whom lives in the same town. They are getting better at communicating. Slowly.
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm screaming abt Berena reuniting today (and for the past 4 months) over at freetobegrace.tumblr.com


End file.
